A Summer Day
by Blufirewing
Summary: The G-Boys go to the beach for some fun on a hot summer day. I do NOT own Gundam Wing!


"Ah! The heat is killing me!" Duo exclaimed loudly. He was sweating and laying directly in front of the small fan in the small living room of their current safe house.

He had his usual braid wrapped into a bun and clipped to his head to get the extra heat off his neck.

"Maxwell, we're all hot. So we'd appreciate it of you'd MOVE FROM IN FRONT OF THE ONLY FAN HERE BAKA!" Wufei screamed.

Duo whined. "But Wuffers!" He whimpered.

"Maxwell, my name is Wufei! You'd best remember it." Wufei growled, too hot to move and attack the braided baka for his blantant disrespect.

"Well, whatever, Wufei!" Duo sneered.

"We could go to the beach.. We aren't far from one. Maybe 15 minutes." Quatre piped up from where he was laying with his head in Trowa's lap.

"That's a great idea!" Duo shouted jumping up from his spot on the floor.

Heero gave a curt nod and put his laptop aside and stood up. The others followed his lead and went to their rooms to change. He went upstairs and changed into his green swim trunks and a black tank top.

He grabbed something from the corner of his room and walked downstairs.

The others were already downstairs bags ready. Duo burst into laughter! "Ohmygawd! 'Ro has an inflatable duck tube! Hahaha!"

Heero walked down the stairs. "Hn." He stopped next to Duo and looked at him with no emotion on his face but Duo saw something unidentifiable in his eyes.

"It's the only memory I have of my mother. When she gave this to me on my birthday." He said in a monotone.

Duo stopped laughing and the light snickering from Quatre and the other two stopped as well. An intense silence filled the room.

Heero was the first to break it. "I'm driving." He said walking out the door.

Once they reached the beach they unloaded their stuff. Trowa found them a spot and folded out everyone's chairs while Quatre went and bought ice pops and bottled water for everyone.

Heero made a beeline for the surf shop just as Quatre walked up to the guys.

Duo watched his retreating back until he went into the shop then turned to the others. "Heero, surfs?"

They shrugged.

Shortly after Heero returned wearing a shorts wet suit. The top was off and hanging around his waist and he had a surf board under his arm.

He sat down in is chair after standing his board up in the beach sand. He graciously accepted the pop and water from Quatre.

They sat and talked for a little bit before they started to disperse. Quatre and Trowa went down to the water and tossed a volleyball back and forth.

Duo tagged behind Wufei pestering him with nicknames as Wufei went for the small peir and sat down dangling his feet in the salty water.

Heero stood pulling on the wetsuit top and zipping it all the way up.

He grabbed his board and went straight for the water. He vellcrowed it to his ankle and then paddled out. The waves were great today.

The others watched as he stood and surfed the waves. After awhile they got bored and went back to their own devices.

The four eventually went and sat back down with their things and started talking again.

"A storm is coming in..." Trowa said looking up at the blackening sky.

Duo looked at the water. "The waves are getting really high and wild out there."

Quatre gasped. "Oh my gosh! Is Heero still out there?!" He asked searching the waves frantically. Then he saw Heero walking back to them.

"We should go." He said. They all helped to gather everything up and loaded into the car. They stopped at a 24 hour diner and went in for some dinner.

"Where'd you learn to surf, Heero? You looked pretty rad out there, bro!" Duo chuckled, imitating a dimwitted surfer voice. (A/N: Surfers do use words likely narly and rad but they really aren't dimwitted.)

"My father taught me." Heero said before taking a bite of his burger.

"You knew your dad? So lucky. How'd you end up a pilot?" Duo inquired.

Heero sighed and looked down at his plate.

"Maybe a discussion for another time, Duo. He might not be ready to talk about it." Quatre interrupted.

Duo nodded and continued to eat his food.

"Today was actually fun despite Maxwell's constant attempts to annoy me. Perhaps we should return to the beach." Wufei suggested.

"Yes, we could bring the girls next time!" Quatre suggested with a smile.

Duo grinned. "Even Relena?"

Heero balked, his back tensed and his shoulders got tight.

"Oh, Heeeeroo!" A voice called.

Duo grinned wider. "Speak of the pink devil and she shall appear." He chuckled to himself.

Heero took off down the road just as the rain started pouring down.

Relena chased after him.

The others laughed until... "OI! THAT BAKA HAS THE CAR KEYS!"


End file.
